Dolls
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Edd was disoriented from the experience momentarily. When he got himself back together he realized a few things. One: he was on his back. Two: everything that he could see looked bigger. And three: he couldn't move.
1. Dolls

**Look, I know that I should probably work on Why so Plum?, but I couldn't get this out of my head okay? Also on AO3.**

* * *

 _ **Dolls**_

Edd unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Ringo, I got you your food and holy shit," Edd walked in to see a random person sitting on his couch with two dolls by his side. One of them looked like Tom while the other looked like Matt.

The person, a man, was wearing some kind of uniform. His short, wild, red hair was so bright, it looked like a blazing fire. Thick black glasses framed his forest eyes. (Edd could tell that once upon a time they shone with a wonder for the world, but now it was darkened with an obsession that was unknown to the cola lover) Freckles littered what little pale skin Edd could see from the man.

The man opened his mouth and spoke in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hello Edd," the man's face twisted into an unpleasant grin. He had a rich southern Italian accent. This was yet another unexpected thing from the man.

"Erm, hello uh-"

"Lucifer," the man supplied, "and no, I wasn't named after the devil. My parents knew what Lucifer ment in Latin, and decided to name me that."

"Can I call you Lucy?" Edd asked, remembering that he asked the devil that when he went to hell for a trip. Maybe this Lucifer will say yes.

"No," Lucifer said, grin still on his face. Edd was silent for a moment.

"Right. Uh, why are you in here?" Edd asked the red head rather bluntly. Now it was thought to me impossible for Lucifer's grin to get any wider, but that was proven wrong the moment Edd finished speaking.

"Why, to turn you into a doll of course," he said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Ah good, I thought you'd might've been a murderer or - wait a sec," Lucifer's words finally processed through Edd's head, "did you just say you're turning me into a toy?"

"A doll to be precise. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if I just turned Tom and Matt into dolls and not you," he drawled, adopting a face filled with false remorse. Edd was shocked to say the least as he looked at the plush toys in a new light. Those were his friends. Stuck in a form where they could not speak or move. Could they see through those button eyes? Could they hear through the fabric? Could they feel?

Edd wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answers.

Without any warning at all, Lucifer whipped out a strange device that looked similar to a gun and fired it at Edd. Said man was caught off guard by this and was hit.

For what felt like forever everything went dark. Edd was cut off from all of his senses. Then, suddenly, his sight and hearing came back.

Edd was disoriented from the experience momentarily. When he got himself back together he realized a few things. One: he was on his back. Two: everything that he could see looked bigger. And three: he couldn't move.

Footsteps was the reason why Edd was brought out of his thoughts. He could both hear it and he could felt it shake the ground. Just like he could feel his clothing and the ground below him.

A hand jumped into Edd's vision and it grabbed him. The grip was tight and Edd could feel the slight pain it brought him.

"Now to wrap you and your friends up and tied in a pretty bow," Lucifer let out a small chuckle while grabbing Matt and Tom. He carried the three friends until he reached a table. Once there, the ginger lowered the dolls into a box. Before he closed the box, he grinned and said, "you all will be the perfect gift."

The box was dark, it was cold, and it was cardboard.

It was boring.

Edd had no way to talk to his friends, no way to comfort them or for them to comfort him. If anything, the only true comforting thing was knowing that they're next to each other.

If felt like it was hours, perhaps even longer, inside that box. A doll can't exactly sleep, so it was hard to pass the time. Edd would think of his cat, hoping that someone would find him and take care of him. Edd would think of how his food would probably go bad if no one was going to eat it.

Edd would think of who was going to receive him and his friends.

After what had felt like forever, Edd started to hear words. A voice that was so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. But then the box opened and Edd was surprised at who it was.

 _'Tord,'_ his mind whispered.

The man was different from last time. His right side of his face was scared and he had a robotic eye.

"Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" Tord's voice was calm and cold. His icy stare went from the contents of the box to the man in front of him.

The sound of Tord's voice made Edd want to cry, if only a little. Cry for their lost friendship and betrayal. For Jon who lost his life and for Tom whom almost lost his. Tears of frustration, anger, and sadness wanted to be let out so badly, but couldn't.

Dolls can't cry.

"I thought you would enjoy them Red Leader. Stress relievers you could say," Lucifer smoothly told his boss, "I got them just for you."

Tord said nothing as he picked up Edd. Then went Matt and finally Tom. After studying the plush toys for a moment, he gave a curt nod to his underling. With that, Lucifer left.

While that was happening, Edd noticed that he had a robotic arm as well.

"Dolls huh?" Tord muttered to himself, giving the dolls a glance. He huffed before setting them on a shelf. With one last glance at the dolls, Tord went to turn off the light and went to sleep.


	2. Are

_**Are**_

At first, Tord didn't do anything to the dolls. Just let them sit on his shelf to get dusty. He would (try to) ignore them for days. Tord would go on with his schedule as always without a glance at them. (That was a lie, his eyes would linger on the tiny forms, thinking about how the real ones were doing. How they were living their lives without him.)

But then one night, when he just couldn't fall asleep, Tord finally decided to do something with the plushies.

He went took the three off of their places and brought them to his bed. As he sat on his bed, he did nothing but stare. That was until he said one word.

"Broccoli," he muttered in a fake British accent. Tord did his best to imitate Edd's voice. He even moved the doll a little when he said this. He then turned his attention to the Matt doll.

"I'm the most handsome person in the whole universe," Tord muttered with a higher tone of voice, moving the Matt doll as he said this.

"Holy rooster in a rodeo show," Tord imitated Tom's voice.

Tord would never admit it, but he missed the trio. He missed their antics, the adventures that they have gone on, but most of all, Tord missed Edd. After all, Edd was his first friend.

And so, Tord made the dolls act like their live counterparts throughout the remainder of the night.

* * *

He couldn't believe the fact that he had spent the whole night with the dolls. Now here he was, drinking a whole pot of coffee.

"Uh, I don't think that's healthy," one of Tord's subordinates, Paul, commented while eyeing the man.

Tord did not cared at all. So what he did was give Paul a blank stare.

"You know what? I, uh, think I hear Patryk calling for me," Paul then disappeared.

Tord promised himself that he wouldn't give the dolls any more attention.

* * *

He was giving the dolls attention.

"Come on Tom, please spend Christmas with us and not try to kill Santa," 'Edd' pleaded to 'Tom'.

"No," 'Tom' simply said.

"But Toooooom. Don't you want to get a present from me?" 'Matt' asked 'Tom'.

"Your present to me would be just another picture of you," 'Tom' had his arms crossed.

Tord laughed at the scene he was creating.

Instead of being on his bed, Tord was at a table that was in the middle of his room. See, after the long work day, all Tord wanted was to lay down and sleep. But then he saw the dolls and thought 'one last time'.

"You know you love me," Tord made Matt say.

"No. No I don't," Tord had Tom say. It was… strange for Tord to do this yet for some odd reason he felt comforted.

"Tom, don't be rude!" 'Edd' demanded. This made Tord snort in amusement.

"Yeah, Jehovah's Witness, don't be rude," Tord snarked at the toy in his normal voice. Unfortunately for the Norwegian, there was a knock on the door before Tord could make Tom respond. The Red Leader could feel his heart stop, but for only a moment. He quickly hid the dolls in his jacket (he never took it off when he got back to his room, and now he was grateful for it) before setting out answering.

"Yes?" Tord called out as he opened the door.

"Hello sir," it was Lucifer. He was wearing a slight grin upon his face with his hands behind his back.

"What is it that you want?" Tord asked slightly weary.

"I just wanted to make sure if the gift that I gave you is doing its job," Lucifer explained, as smooth as ever. Hearing this made Tord hesitate. Should he tell the man? Or should he keep it to himself? It was a split second decision, and Tord was already regretting it.

"Yes, actually," he told the shorter man. The grin on Lucifer's face grew.

"I'm glad to hear that sir. Have a great day," and with that, Lucifer left.

* * *

It had been about a week since Lucifer asked Tord about his dolls. And every single day since then did Tord made scenarios for the little plush toys. Even if he continuously told himself that it would be the last time that he would do it. But he couldn't. There was something about those dolls that made him gravitate towards them.

"Tom! How could you sell our own house for a giant fork!" 'Edd' yelled at 'Tom'.

"It's not a giant fork, it's a tritant. I would've gotten a harpoon, but the pirates were all out," 'Tom' informed 'Edd'. Tord let out a soft chuckle while he let go of Tom in favor for Matt.

"But Tom! That's where I keep my novelty toy collection!" 'Matt' screamed in horror.

"Classic stupid Tom. Don't worry friends, I made you a new home," Tord then let go of the dolls, made his way to his closet, and brought out a perfect replica of their old home.

Of course, Tord had made the doll house by himself. (If he could make a giant robot, then why couldn't he make a replica of his old home in the form of a doll house, was his reasoning.) He had the idea for it while he was eating lunch with Paul and Patryk. Nearly frightened them half to death when he practically leaped out of his seat with the biggest grin on his face. It didn't take all the long to make in reality. Although it was hard to find some parts, Tord pulled through.

The brown haired man put down the house next to the dolls.

"Yay! Do you even have my shrine of me?" 'Matt' asked Tord.

"Yes," Tord told the redhead and could practically hear the squeal of happiness that would've come out of the doll.

"You're the best Tord," 'Edd' praised the giant male.

"Thanks Edd," Tord took off the roof, set it aside, and put the dolls into their respective rooms. He just let Tom sit next to Susan and his little bear, while he tucked in Matt and Edd.

"Good night," he whispered as he put the roof back on. He imagined hearing three chorusing voices wishing him a good night as he walked away to put on his pajamas.

Once he made it to his bed Tord just lied there, wondering just what on Earth he was doing.

* * *

 **Okay look, I'm sorry that this ain't much and that I haven't updated this or Why so Plum? in such a long time. Things have been going on even if it's summer here in the States. I'll try to do better.**


	3. So

_Tord blinked, as he suddenly realized that he was in a sandbox. Why was he in a sandbox? He couldn't remember. At least not until he noticed that Edd was staring at him._

 _"You ok Tord?" His best friend asked him with that squeaky voice of a child._

 _That's right. He was building a house out of sand with Edd. They were almost in first grade. Summer was going to end soon, and they decided to play in the park._

 _"Yeah. How's the house doing?" Tord asked the darker haired boy in front of him with a small voice not unlike Edd's._

 _"Great! All we need is some people to live in it and we're done!" Edd squealed in excitement. Tord nodded and look around for something that could live in it. When he glanced back at the house he had to do a double take._

 _There, next to the house they built, was something red buried. Tord dug it out and saw a red toy robot with horns similar to his hair._

 _He realized that this was the perfect tenant for their house. A wide grin appeared on the boy's face. Tord slammed it down next the the house. Unfortunately, the shock of the toy hitting the sand destroyed the sand house._

 _Oh no._

 _"Tord?" A watery voice asked in a soft whisper, as if they couldn't believe what they saw._

 _Tord tried to turn his head as fast as possible, but everything slowed down. It was as if he was moving in molasses._

 _"Edd," he croaked out. He still couldn't see his friend._

 _"How could you do this Tord? I-I thought we were friends…" Edd's young voice cracked, getting deeper, older._

 _"We are friends Edd! I-" Tord started to explain himself when he finally saw his dearest friend._

 _A tall man somewhere in his twenties stood above him, tears streaming down his face._

 _"Edd?" Tord called out, confused and slightly scared._

 _"I trusted you," anger and sadness was evident in the man's voice, "I trusted you and you destroyed our house."_

 _The… house? The sand house they made? Edd was going to ruin their friendship on the house?_

 _"N-no! It was an accident! We-we can build a new one! A better one!" Tord wasn't going to take any chances. Even if it means building a castle, Tord would do it. He didn't want to be alone._

 _"Building a new house won't bring back Jon! Or will it forgive the fact that you almost killed Tom!" The adult Edd yelled at Tord. The small child shrinked back, afraid of this person's wrath._

 _"Who's Jon and Tom?" The names sounded familiar, but he never knew anyone who goes by them._

 _Right when those words finished their journey from across Tord's lips to Edd's ears, Edd snapped. The older male lunged at the younger, hands reaching out. The moment those hands grasped Tord's neck, he himself was an adult._

 _"F-friend? Why are you doing this?" Tord's older, deeper voice strangled out. He looked up at his oldest and most cherished friend's eyes, looking for anything other hatred and anger. What he saw took what little breath he had left._

 _"I'm not your friend," a different man's voice came out of Edd's mouth as someone's black eyes were being filled with a fire known as loathing._

* * *

Tord bolted up on his bed, gasping for breath.

"A… dream… It was a dream…" Tord whispered to himself. He shifted his eyes to the dollhouse that contained the 'sleeping' dolls of his friends. Without a word, the Norwegian walked up to it.

Silently, he took off the roof and immediately looked for Edd's room. His eyes passed Tom's, glaring at it. Once he saw the doll in his bed, Tord took him out.

He laid down on his bed with his hand made out of flesh holding the Edd doll up.

"Edd…" Tord breathed, "I miss you… I'm sorry…" he said to the doll. A bitter laugh bubbled up and out.

"Listen to me, talking to some doll as if it was the real thing…" He still doesn't know why he kept the things.

With a sigh, Tord brought the hand down, bringing the doll to his chest as he close his eyes.

* * *

 _Tord blinked, as he suddenly realized that he was in a sandbox. Why was he in a sandbox? He couldn't remember. At least not until he noticed that Edd was staring at him._

 _"You ok Tord?" His best friend asked him with that squeaky voice of a child._

 _That's right. He was building a house out of sand with Edd. They were almost in first grade. Summer was going to end soon, and they decided to play in the park._

 _Then why does he feel like he's done this before?_

 _"Yeah. How's the house doing?" Tord asked the darker haired boy in front of him with a small voice not unlike Edd's._

 _"Great! All we need is some people to live in it and we're done!" Edd squealed in excitement. Tord nodded and look around for something that could live in it. When he glanced back at the house he had to do a double take._

 _There, next to the house they built, was something red buried. Tord dug it out and saw a red toy robot with horns similar to his hair._

 _He realized that this was the perfect tenant for their house. A wide grin appeared on the boy's face._

 _But… why is he getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen if he uses the toy? The grin fell._

 _Tord felt a cold chill ran down his back, making him drop the toy. Unfortunately, the toy landed right on top of the house._

 _Oh no._

 _"Tord?" A watery voice asked in a soft whisper, as if they couldn't believe what they saw._

 _Tord had never whip his head over to his friend as fast before._

 _"I'm sorry Edd! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" He cried out, afraid for some odd reason._

 _"No," Edd shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes, "it's ok. I know it was an accident. We can just build a new house, right?"_

 _Relief flowed through the child. A small smile graced his features._

 _"Yeah. Yeah! It'll be better than before! It will have a moat and and a watch tower!" Ideas were running around Tord's mind, something bigger and better._

 _"That'll be really cool! It can have a secret basement for a really cool car too!" Edd jumped in._

 _The two boys were jumping ideas off of one another, having the time of their lives._

 _Tord never felt happier than he had at that moment._

* * *

Slowly, Tord woke up.

"That was… pleasant…" he muttered in surprise. He looked down at the doll on his chest. That was the first nice dream he had in ages, and it happened after he fell asleep with the Edd doll.

Perhaps, having the dolls wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

 **So sorry it took so long. And for my other story, Why So Plum? I'm planning on finishing it after this one chapter. Don't know when that is though. Sorry.**


End file.
